Lord Don Patonas III
Lord Don Patonas III '''(born February 21, 2216) is the first and only Alysian Member of Parliament in the Terran House of Commons. Due to his species and status in his former homeworld, doubts of his allegiance to the Dominion are frequently put out by the population. '''Early Life The oldest half-brother of Lord Don Patomo I, Lord Don Patonas III was born unto the powerful House of Patomo, one of the royal houses in the Royal Alysian Chamber of Monarchs. He enjoyed his family's wealth by investing in the field of fine arts, having an aptitude since his early childhood. In addition, he enjoyed flying small to medium-sized spacecraft, often racing with his brother. He enrolled in the Smak'hin-ash-Stov Academia of Arts with the major of fine multicultural art. At one point, Patonas was selected as a participant of a student exchange with Adven Gahlist University, where he met Kravitz Michaelson, a student one year his junior. The two became fair friends, and their relationship remains to this day. Patonas married his second cousin, Patrona, when he was enrolled in the Academia. This was not unusual as young marriages were common for Alysians. The marriage bore a single child, born in 2237. Professional Career Arts Career and Move to the Terran Dominion After graduating from the Smak'hin-ash-Stov Academia of Arts, young Patonas filled his time with painting scenes, particularly scenes of nature. However, the industrial site that is Smak'hin-ash-Stov left little place for nature, and Patonas decided to tour the galaxy to find his happy place. His family, being supportive as ever, let him do so and provided him with a staryacht, the Vasily, to accompany him in his travels. His wife, however, refused to join him and filed for divorce. The divorce was finalized in early 2241, with Patrona winning custody of the child. "The Undiscovered Country" Patonas always spoke of an "Undiscovered Country". He claimed that he has visions regarding the "Undiscovered Country" from the Progenitor. He believes the Undiscovered Country is home to the Progenitor itself and is full of materials and beings never imagined before with ability that could help the civilization. His statement developed much backlash from those who believe that the Progenitor is long dead. Settling Down on Earth Patonas was not active in the Third Cengkeh War due to his mission. However, he was unable to return to his homeland due to him being seen as a traitor by the Alysian people. Hence, he decided to seek refuge on Earth, and by 2253, he gained full Terran citizenship. To keep himself busy, Patonas was an activist against Nguyen Linh's war effort, the tactics of which he found "barbaric and dishonourable". Parliamentary Career A pacifist, Patonas needed a platform to try to stop the war waged by Nguyen Linh. Hence he put down his name as an independent representative for the Tesla Binary Cluster, and was elected into parliament in 2250. A fervent member of the opposition, he appealed to the parliament to change their mindset, which was xenophobic against the Alysian race. After all the speeches, orations, and appeals, Patonas managed to ease the tension from within the House of Commons. After the death and subsequent replacement of Nguyen Linh, Patonas became a member of the Relican Party. Currently he is a close right-hand and advisor of Kravitz Michaelson, his friend and superior. Category:Characters Category:Delegates